


09:15

by Novatardis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 dakika, iki sevgili, bir kalp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	09:15

**Author's Note:**

> Juniel - Illa Illa ile okursanız muhteşem olur.

 

 

*

Denizin tuzlu kokusu açık panjurlardan sızdı, rüzgar çanlarını çıngırdatarak uyuyan

genç adamın genzine doldu. Beraberinde bir tutam  _anı_ ile...

 

Uyuyan dev deniz kokusunu içine çekerek yatakta döndü. Normalde gözlerine düşen saçları yastığa savrulurken ahşap saat dokuzu vurdu alt katta, ahşap saati dijital bir saat takip etti. Dijital saati diğer genç adama göre daha ufak yapılı olan adamın telefon alarmı...

 

09:00

 

Alarm daha saniyelerin başındayken kapatıldı, aynı el alarmın yanındaki devasa kum saatini çevirdi. Kum zerrecikleri saniyelere karışarak akarken kaybedecek tek bir  _kum tanesi_  yok, yataktan doğruldu.

 

Uykulu halini anında üstünden bir ceket gibi fırlatıp, karşı odaya adımladı. Ahşap kapıyı gürültü yapmadan açtı, yatakta darmadağın biçimde yatan deve kırık bir gülüşle baktı, gülüşündeki kırıkları bir nefeste toparlayıp yatağa çıktı.

 

Küçük elleri kepçe kulakları kavrarken dudakları çoktan uykucu dudakları kavramış, günaydın öpücüğünü veriyordu.

 

Yataktaki beden öpücüğü ile tıpkı bir heykel gibi canlandı, uzun kolları diğerinin belini sararak onu da beraberinde yatağa sürükledi. Deniz kokusu etraflarını turladı, Baekhyun nefes almak için birkaç kum

zerresini feda ederek geri çekilirken "Günaydın sevgilim." dedi.

 

Chanyeol hala uykulu, sevgilisinin boynunu öperek başını hep sevdiği gibi o girintiye yasladı, onun tenine cevapladı:

 

"Günaydın."

 

Birbirlerine biraz daha sokuldular, sonra Baekhyun'un ikinci alarmı çaldı.

 

09:05

 

Baekhyun harcadığı kum taneleri, saniyelerle iç çekerek ince dudaklara yöneldi, Chanyeol sevgilisinin istekliliği karşısında gülerken gülüşü öpücüğün içinde eridi. "Heey, sakin ol, işe geç kalacağız!"

 

Baekhyun'un gözleri duvardaki takvime, bugün pazar olduğu halde salıyı gösteren takvime kaydı. Dudaklarını siyah ipeksi saçlara bastırırken fısıldadı:

 

"Birkaç dakika daha..."

 

Chanyeol sevdiği adamı reddedecek hücrelere sahip değil, onu daha sıkı sararak öptü, dili sıcak ağzı keşfetti, elleri ipeksi tende gezindi, kokusunu bıraktı, kum zerreleri akmaya devam etti.

09:10

 

Baekhyun'un cebindeki telefonu titredi, üçüncü alarm varlığını hatırlatırken kendini güçlü kollardan geri çekti. Bakışları çikolata gözlerde, "Seni çok seviyorum." dedi.

 

Chanyeol şaşırsa da Baek'in ihtiyacını anlayacak kadar onu tanıyor, hala onu tanıdığı kum tanelerindeler, küçük yüzü avuçlarına aldı. Büyük ellerinde yüz kaybolurken kalın ve sabah mahmurluğu ile boğuk çıkan sesi ile konuştu:

 

"Seni bu dünyadaki herkesten ve her şeyden daha çok seviyorum."

 

Gülümseyerek dedikleri Baek'in gözlerini puslandırsa da alışmak başka bir hikaye, puslanan gözlerini kırpıştırıp damlaları geri etti ve başını salladı.

 

Uykusu tamamen dağılan Chanyeol'ün bakışları odada gezindi. "Sabah neden yanımda değildin? Sen erken kalkmazsın. Yoksa kahvaltı mı hazırladın?"

 

Baekhyun'un gözleri dijital saate kaydı, titreyen bir sesle fısıldadı:

 

"Birlikte hazırlarız diye düşünmüştüm." dedi. Oysa hiçbir zaman kahvaltı hazırlayacak kadar  _kum taneleri_  olmazdı saatte.

 

Uzun olan sevgilisine sarılarak kalktı, onu da sürüklerken "Tamam, pankek yapalım mı?" dedi, ahşap korkuluklu merdivenlere geldiler. Baekhyun onu kuşatan kollardan sıyrıldı, sekerek merdivenleri inip mutfağa daldı. Birbirinin eşi önlüklerden daha küçük olanı beline takarken "Pankekler kendi kendine pişmiyor acele et koca adam." dedi, sarılırken yatağa düşürdüğü telefon yorganın altında titredi.

 

09:15

 

Cevap gelmemesi ile mutfaktan çıktı. Çatık kaşları ile merdivenlerde dikilen

Chanyeol'e baktı.

"Kimsiniz?"

Baekhyun'un neşesi kırılıp dağılırken nazik gülüşünü korudu, "Merhaba, ben Baekhyun, annenizin tuttuğu çalışanım. Ev işlerinizden sorumluyum." dedi.

 

Chanyeol'ün çatık kaşları yumuşarken "Haberim yoktu." dedi daha sakin bir sesle. Devin telefonu çaldı, annesi sözde ev işleri için tutulmuş çalışan Baekhyun'dan Chanyeol'e bahsederken Baek arkasını döndü, içinde  _Chanyeol_  yazan yüzüğü titreyen elinden çıkardı, usulca şortunun cebine attı.

 

Tekrar önüne döndüğünde o da telefon konuşmasını bitirmiş, mesafeli gözlerle karşısındaki yeni çalışanına bakıyordu.

 

"Kahvaltıda ne var Baekhyun?"

 

Baek nazikçe gülümsedi, "Pankek ister misiniz efendim?"

 

Uzun olan onayladıktan sonra  _yeni çalışan_  mutfağa girdi, kahve suyunu koydu, pankek için gerekli malzemeleri mermer tezgaha çıkardı. Kendisini sadece sabahları 15 dakika boyunca hatırlayan kocasına kahvaltı hazırlamaya başladı.

 

*

 

3 Yıl Öncesi

 

*

Denizin tuzlu kokusu açık panjurlardan sızdı, rüzgar çanlarını çıngırdatarak uyuyan çiftin etrafını sardı, genizlerine doldu. Kısa olan yüzünü diğerinin göğsüne gömdü, karşılığında da belini bir kol

sararken ahşap saat dokuzu vurdu alt katta, ahşap saati dijital bir saat takip etti. Dijital saati diğer genç adama göre daha ufak yapılı olan adamın telefon alarmı...

 

09:00

 

Alarm uzun uzun çaldı, en sonunda Chanyeol uyku mahmuru, sevgilisinin alarmını kapattı.

Baekhyun alarmı hiç hissetmemiş, sevgilisine koala gibi yapışırken dev kıkırdadı, göğsündeki başa küçük bir öpücük kondurdu, ardından sol eli sıkı kalçalara kaydı, şaplak atarken Baek irkilerek uyandı. Chanyeol'ün göğsüne yumruklar yapıştırırken ilk uyanan olsa onu öperek uyandıracağını

söyledi. Chanyeol gülerek minik yumrukları tutarken "Ne acı sevgilim, hayatının sonuna kadar böyle uyanacaksın. Benden önce uyanman imkansız." dedi. Minik adam esneyerek kendini tekrar

yatağa bıraktı. Chanyeol'ün özgür bıraktığı ve kokusunun işlediği yastığa sarılırken mırıldandı:

 

"Birkaç dakika daha..."

 

Chanyeol ince pikeyi onun beline kadar çekti, ahşap merdivenlerden indi. Mutfakta birbirinin eşi önlüklerden daha büyük olanı giyerken sütü almadığı aklına geldi. Kahve makinesinin düğmesine basıp iki katlı minik evlerinin minik mutfağından çıktı. Önlüğü çıkarmakla uğraşmadı. Kapıdaki parmak arası terliklerden lacivert ve bebek mezarı boyutlu olanı giydi, bahçeyi aşıp bahçe kapısını

açtı. Sütü alırken gazetenin yine komşuları Lay'in köpeği tarafından götürüldüğünü fark etti. Esneyerek asfalt yola çıktı.

 

09:15

 

Gördüğü son şey üstüne doğru gelen arabaydı.

 

*

 

Ambulans, duyulan kalp ritmi, paramparça bir yüz, kan, kan kan...

 

"Chanyeol dayan. Dayan sevgilim..."

 

Avucundaki büyük eli sıktı, Dudaklarına götürdü, yaralı eli şefkatle öperken sedyedeki genç adam belki de son gücünü harcıyor, kanla kaplı dudaklarını araladı:

 

"Seni... seviyorum..."

 

Gözleri daha fazla dayanamayıp kapanırken Baekhyun'un gözyaşları avucundaki ele akıyor, dudakları hala onun tenindeyken fısıldadı:

 

"Seni bu dünyadaki herkesten ve her şeyden daha çok seviyorum."

 

Avucundaki el hafifçe kendi elini sıktı, bu ona yeterdi. Sevildiğini bilmek ve sevdiği adam tarafından duyulmak...

 

Gözlerini kapatıp eli bir kez daha öptü.

 

" _Seni seviyorum_ Chanyeol... Seni seviyorum..."

 

*

 

Beyaz duvarlar, steril eşyalar, amonyak kokusu...

 

"Üzgünüm Baekhyun." Doktor önlüğü içindeki Kris'in sesi çatladı, bakışlarını arkadaşından kaçırdı.

 

_Beni tanımıyor Kris._

Bana kim olduğumu sordu...

 

 _Üzgünüm Baekhyun..._ Seni sadece ilk uyandığı 15 dakika boyunca anımsayacak. Sonrasında ise o salı gününü tekrar edecek. Ona sevdiğini söylemen ve karşılık alman için sadece 15 dakikan olacak.

Chanyeol'ün Baek'i olmak için 15 dakika...

 

_15 dakika... 900 saniye..._

 


End file.
